Not Entirely Proper
by Ava O.o
Summary: To choose a life she has always had, or to go down the road less travelled in the persuit of happiness. That is the question for Lady Sybil Branson. Sybbie's life has always been comfortable and with the love of her father Tom and Aunt Mary along with the companionship of her Cousin George, its seems as though it will remain that way. But all will change with the arrival of N. Rue.
1. Chapter 1

Not Entirely Proper...

Chapter One:

As I walked down the cold stairs of Downton Abbey, I couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia. To think that only a few years earlier, my mother would have walked up and down these very stairs. Not much older than I am now. Eighteen years old. Young but yet still old enough to be expected to marry. I cant understand why aunt Mary insists on trying to find me a husband. It feels odd thinking of my life being spent walking one step behind that of another person for the rest of my life. If father heard me speak in such a way he would give me a look that would kill. Sometimes his socialist views out rank that of his fatherly mindset. But only ever momentarily.

As i reached the end of the stairs, I saw Mr. Carson staring up at me, his old, weathered face still as stony as ever, but yet, for myself and George, there was always a slight hint of softness. " Good morning my'lady" his deep voice boomed through the hollow hall, reflecting of the priceless tapestry and bouncing back to hit us in the face.

"Good morning Carson. Any news for today ? An impromptu game of squash in the garden ? Possibly breakfast and a show." Grinned George. His attempt at humour was met only with silence. It is displays such as this one that lead me to believe that my cousin has been spending far too much time with my father. He is starting to pick up some very strange habits. Like my fathers woeful sense of humour.

"Yes sir, quite good" said the emotionless Carson.

"Come along George, grandma will be getting restless in the drawing room all by herself." I said latching onto his left arm and practically dragging him to the room where breakfast was being served. Thought George was almost a year younger than me, he still towered over me in height and was much stronger than me, a feature in which he took much pride.

All of a sudden George's face became staunch and grim. He, unlike his mother, was very close to our Grandmother Cora and felt her pain almost as strongly as she did herself. "She has been having an awfully hard time of it since Grandpa's death last month hasnt she."

"Well what can you expect ? They were married for close to sixty years. Its bound to be hard on her. "  
"Can you imagine it ?" He said looking off into the distance. We had now reached the study, thought my intended destination was the drawing room. George stood slightly hunched with his arms across him. He look so much like his father who sadly, died before i could get to know him, but had seen frequently in photography. I think it was the eyes. Those blue eyes that seemed so kind and good, but much wiser than their years. Its seemed as thought they absorbed all the information around them and within them, all the questions of the world would be answered.

"Sybil ?" Georges voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes ?" I said somewhat dazed.

"Could you imagine it ?"

"Imagine what ?"

"Being that inlove." George said, a slight hint of frustration in his voice.

"George I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Could you imagine being so inlove with someone that when they were gone, it felt like everything fell away ? As thought there is nothing left to tie you to this world ? Like everything that you cared about was gone ?" George said, his voice decreasing in volume with each passing word, so much so that by the end of his speech, his voice was but a whisper.

"Well, no. I dont think I could imagine that." We were silent. I don't think either of us knew what to do. George absorbed in his thoughts gazing out upon the estate, me, sitting in one of the comfy arm chairs in grandfathers study staring awkwardly at my shoes and at the atrocious floral pattern on the rug beneath it.

"Sybie ?!" I heard a call from the foyer. As the thick Irish accent called out my name, i felt comforted and safe. Like i was home. How i longed for that accent, but due to my prolonged exposure to the grandeur of the Crawleys, i had developed the same accent as my mother had once had. This and my long brown hair were the only things i shared with my late mother.

"Daddy, we're in here." I called from my seat in the study. As the door opened, i saw the familiar kind blue eyes, my eyes, staring back at me. A small tuft of greying hair was pushed back from those eyes as he spoke.

"What are you doing in here ? Your grandmother is lookin' for you all over the place. You both were supposed to speak to her about your trip next month over breakfast." He said directing the conversation not only to me, but to George now as well .

"We were on our way there when we got... side tracked. I promise we will make it up to her for being two minutes late" I said rising from my seated position and walking across the room to where my father was sitting and planting a playful kiss on his cheek.

"Dont push your lucky with her this morning missus. She isnt herself at the minute." I could tell he meant it because the playful grin was gone from his face now, leaving now trace of it ever being there in the first place.

"Okay, we will head in now." I said hurrying. One thing is for sure, this was going to be a long morning.

**Okay, so if any of you people were actually kind enought to read all the way to the bottom of this entry i thank you. If you liked it i would very much like to upload more. Just a little bit of information, my spelling is attrocious so I do aplogise for that now, and secondly, everything i write may not be 100 % historically accurate but i must stress that this is a work of fiction and that none of the characters apart from the ones i have created myself are mine (Obviously)**

**Well, thanks for taking the time.**

**Love always ,**

**Ava x**


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of clanking forks off fine china was all that could be heard over breakfast. Not even George could muster up the strength to throw in a funny remark. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"So, were were you two this morning ?" Cora said with her slightly muddled american accent.

"We were here granny. We just got side tracked was all." I said slightly defensively. Things between myself and my grandmother had not been the same since Grandpa had died. She was no longer the free spirited, joyous woman she once was thats i found so easily relatable. Now, she was the staunchy matriarch of the Crawley family.

"Well, next time be sure to be on time Sybil. I mean really, its not too much to ask that..."

"It was my fault granny. I was just so interested in the account books I asked Sybil to show me where they were in the study. Thats why we were late." George cut her off to try and avoid a fight. And of course it worked. As soon as George began to speak, you could almost see granny soften. Its was like magic.

"Well thats quite alright. I am glad you are taking an interest in the affairs of Downton. She will be yours one day after all." Another long silence soon followed her words.

"So, i think the kids wanted to speak to you about there trip to Dublin next month." my father spoke up. Where he got his courage from I dont know.

"What trip ?" my grandmother said looking startled.

"The trip to Dublin to visit Sybil's grandmother. We spoke about this."

"I dont remember ever agreeing to this. Besides, the season begins in a month and as Sybil is now of age, as her Father you are obliged to attend, along with your daughter. Its simply not possible." Cora said defiantly.

"We did speak about this and you gave Sybil permission to travel with George as her chaperone. Cora you cant deny the child a visit to her home. Its been years..."

"Her home ?" Cora said fuming "Her home ! Well excuse me but i was under the impression that Downton was her home. Was BOTH of your homes. Was I mistaken in all my years of believing this ? All the years you worked here and lived here and raised your daughter here, that was for not ?" She was almost shouting now. But ladies never raise their voice.

"No, you are misunderstanding me, I meant to say..."

" I know what you meant, and i have had quite enough of this nonsense. I will speak to you about this later Tom. Good afternoon." She interjected just before she rose from her seat and walked slowly across the drawing room floor and out the door.

"Well that went well." George said before once again shovelling massive amounts of food into his mouth, an action most unsuited to a proper english gentleman. It was hard to believe that my cousin was one of the most sought after bachelors in course, in public he was mannerly and refined and devilishly charming but in private, well , he was just a young man. And a hungry young man at that. If only the wealthy young ladies of the world saw what i see. A sigh of defeat escaped my fathers lips and he slumped forward putting his head in his hands.

"So we wont be going to Ireland then ?" I asked, trying my best not to amplify the tension in the room again.

"I cant see how we are going to be able to make it, love. And maybe its not the best timing anyway. With all the stuff going on with your grandmother and then you have to take part in the season this year, I just cant see how it will be possible." father said defeated.

"Maybe they could come here?" George said through mouthfuls of food.

"What ?" We both turned to look at him.

"I said, maybe cousin Sinead and Sean and their parties could come to Downton for awhile. It would give you both an opportunity to see them and give granny something to take her mind off of everything going on here. Plus, i could use some fresh faces around here, you two are beginning to bore me. " He said with a smirk. George is so resourceful sometimes.

"Well, i think it is a marvelous idea. Can I write to cousin Sinead today daddy ?" I said, trying to suppress my excitement but failing miserably.

"I dont see why not. Let me speak to your grandmother first. I dont want to bring any more added stress on her."

It would be fabulous. New clothes, new people, and finally a chance to explore my other half. I had always felt that i didnt quite belong amoungst the austere rules and regulations of the English aristocracy. Maybe my Irish counter parts would give me a sense of self. A sense of belonging. God knows there need to be some sense of family in this house again.

After Daddy left, George and i sat alone in the study. " Do you think it would be right ? To have them here ?" I asked George

"What do you mean right ?" George asked perplexed.

"You know. Do you think they would feel uncomfortable ?"

"Why would they. They are family arent they ? And ever since your father has become linked with the Crawleys, I hear they are doing quite well for themselves. "

"Well that is true. They even have membership to one of the town clubs now. Dublin is all the buzz in London at the moment."

"See. You know yourself how everyone is and you are in constant contact with Sinead and Mauire so what leads you to believe there will be anything wrong ?"

"Nothing i suppose. Its probably just my own mind doing a number on me."

"Exactly. Everything will go swimmingly. You'll see." Just then, Louis, the second footman, walked into the study. "I'm sorry your lodyship but you asked me to remind you when it was twelve o'clock and the clock did just chime twelve." He said seeming rather nervous. Its was quite amusing to see a new face so unaccustomed to our ways here at Downton. But Louis sees like quite a nice man and I'm sure he will settle in well here. Eventually

.

"No, your quite right Louis, thank you. I must be off. I have a meeting with a certain Ms. Poppelwell today for tea in the village. She is coming up from London to see me." He said with a twinkle in his eye

.

"Well she is obviously quite taken with you. I cant for the life of me see why though." I smiled.

"Very funny. I should be home for dinner but if not, give Ma'ma my excuses." We walked across the room planted a light kiss on my cheek and made his way to the door.

"Dont I always." I said upon his departure.

And once again I was left alone. As usual.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lady Sybil, your post has arrived." Anna's voice pulled me from my seemly never ending stream of thoughts.

"Who's it from ?" I asked as i tried to shake myself back awake and stand to attention. Father had always made a point of showing respect to everyone no matter who they may be. We have all been practicing it for so long now it has just become a habit.

"I'm not sure malady. Its looks as thought it may be from Ireland." she said staring at the cream envelope.

"How could you be sure ?"

"Well, I do have a rather firm grasp on the supernatural and have a talent for seeing the future..." I tried my best not to scoff in disbelief, but I fear my facial expression gave me away as a sly smile grew across Anna's delicate features as she turned to me and handed me the envelope back and said " And also the irish stamp might have given it away slightly."

I threw her a mock disapproving glance and began to open the letter. I knew before i even opened it that it was from Sinead, but it didnt curb my excitement in the slightest.

I practically ran out the door to see if i could find George on the rare occurence that he wasn't with Eliza Popellwell. They have been spending an awful lot of time together recently . I must ask him about it later but now, there are more important things at hand.

Luckily, i caught him on a rare moment , alone in the library.

"George, i just received a letter from cousin Sinead!" I almost shouted with excitement.

"And ? Well what did she say ?" George said never looking up from his book.

"Well, she said that she would love to come over and that all the rest of the family are very much looking forward to it. She is bringing everyone ! The house will be full of noise and laughter. I can scarcely wait." I said beaming.

" How many exactly are we expecting ?" George looked up finally with an amused expression playing across his face.

" Well in total, I calculate around sixteen. Oh I almost forgot, according to Sinèads letter, at the time there will be some sort of American diplomat with them and they were wondering if himself and his man could come along and see Downton. Do you think that would be alright ?"

"Well I can't see why not. The more the merrier in my opinion but you might want to consult your father before you write back."

"Of course. Do you have any idea where he is?"

"The last time i saw him, I believe he was on his way down to the garage."

"Oh poor Mr. Miller, he has probably gone down there to have a look at the cars and make sure he is cleaning everything to his specifications again."

"I would expect nothing less from Uncle Tom."

"By the way, are you going to be staying for dinner tonight or will you be abandoning us once again to spend more time with Eliza?" I said just before i was about to make my leave.

"Thats Ms. Popellwell to you and as a matter of fact no, i will be home tonight so you can have me all to yourself." He said with a grin.

"Lucky us " I said rolling my eyes as i did so.

As I walked from Downton to the garage and felt the gravel crunch under my heels, I couldnt help imagine my mother making the same trek to see my father each day. Everyone knew of their great love story. The love that passed over the social divide and defeated tradition, inequality and all that jazz. truly, i feel quite sinacle. Its hard for me to imagine a love like theirs. So strong they were willing to loose everything for it. Sometimes I fear i will never feel that way about anyone. Sometime i fear i am destined to be alone forever and stay cooped up in my room and spend the rest of my days as an insanely wealthy spinster. Only time will tell i suppose.

When I reached the garage, i saw what i had expected to see. My father, shirt sleeves rolled up, tucked snuggly under the bonnet of a beautiful royal blue BMW. So strange it must have been for my mother to see the object of her affections greased up to the nines and stinking of motor oil. To each their own i suppose.

"Daddy, do you have a moment ?" I asked as I walked into the garage.

"For you my darling, I have limitless moments" he said as he tried in vain to remove the greasy from his fingers.

"Its about Sinèad and the family. I have just received a letter from her informing me that she would love to make a visit with everyone and would be very grateful if she could bring along a visiting american diplomat as he, and i quote, "Longs to see the great establishment that is Downton Abbey". So ? What do you think?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, I cant see any problem with it. Its been a long time since I've seen the family, and hopefully a fellow american will bring Cora out of herself a bit."

"I shall write to her straight away and tell her the good news." I said and turned to make my leave, but was stopped my the sound of my fathers voice calling me.

"

Sybbie sit down. We need to have a bit of a chat." He said looking quite somber.

"What the matter ? Have i done something wrong ?" I becoming steadily more concerned with the deep line beginning to make itself apparent across my fathers grease stained forehead.

"No, no you havent done anything wrong. Its just we need to talk about what your next step will be" He motioned to a clean seat beside the cars passenger side.

"Then why do i feel as though i am about to be scolded ?"

"I'm not going to scold you love, we just need to talk about your plans moving forward." There was a bit of an awkward pause before my father could manage to get the words out "Do you want to stay here at Downton ?"

"What ?" I asked shell shocked.

"Do you want to stay ? Do you truly want to make a life for yourself here and settle down ?"

"Daddy I'm not quite sure what you mean." I said. I felt so shocked I was proud of myself that i could even choke those words out.

" What I am trying to say Sybbie is that, we both know that your first season is coming up and there is not a doubt in my mind that you will receive several suitable invitations from several suitable men looking to marry you and, for my own conscience, i need to know that that's what you want. I couldnt put you through all this if I wasnt sure that this is the path that you want to take. The life you want to take on." I didnt know what to say. I had never even considered a life outside of Downton. I had alway just assumed that i would marry and live in Downton managing some sort of estate while my husband worked alongside George. I had never even thought about moving away from this notion and doing something for myself. Not until now.

"Well, to be honest, I really dont know. All I know is that I love Downton and everyone in it and am not in the right frame of mind to be making any decision of consequence right now."

My hands must have been shaking because not soon after I had finished speaking, my fathers large, greasy hand covered mine and he gave me a look that could induce feelings of love and warmth with even the hardest of hearts.

"You dont have to decide now love. You have three months till the preparations for you presentation begin. I just want you to have a think about it is all." He said patting my hands and taking his away.

I hadn't realised but it had begun to get dark and it appeared as though rain clouds were fast approaching in the skyline over head.

"Jesus its late, you Aunt will kill me if I'm not ready for dinner. Do you know, the other night she called me a roughian for not having my white tie on at a dinner. A roughian. Absurd." He said shaking his head and laughing lightly to himself.

Still quite shaken, I made my way back to the house to change as my father closed up the garage. I know it seems strange to admit, but my world had just been turned upside down. I had never once even thought about leaving Downton for something else. Not once. But now. Well, now I'm not entirely sure what I want.


End file.
